In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of wireless technologies such as Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11b. In one aspect, there has been a increase in devices that support these technologies. Such devices include wireless terminals, personal computers, and PDA's.
In another aspect, these technologies are being employed with increasing frequency in various locations to provide network connectivity to devices. For example, 802.11b and Bluetooth access points may be found in bookstores, libraries, coffee shops, and many other locations.
Accordingly, there may be increased interest in technologies that make use of these wireless technologies.